


Buck Begins: Which place is home?

by Marble_Spider



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Isadora are best friends and know their relationship was forced, Buck and Isadora named each other, Buck has a daughter, Buck is fluent in portuguese, Buck will be referred to as Male unless his parents are talking to him, Buck's wife is trans too, Buddie is ENDGAME and the kids will make it so, Christopher and Etta team up after being jealous of each other, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Etta for short, Evan "Buck" Buckley Had a Bad Childhood, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Ex-wife's name is Isadora Penelope Silas, F/M, His daughter's name is Amoretta Madeline Silas, His ex-wife will be referred to as female, Is for short, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, They transitioned together, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Spider/pseuds/Marble_Spider
Summary: WARNING: This fic contains mentions of abuse, drowning and rape. None of which will be in depth, atleast the author doesn't plan to, but this is all in the first tiny chapter!Whenever he is asked, Buck only ever mentions the first six months he spent in Argentina and boils them down to working at a bar, which wasn't false per se. In reality though he had spent not six months, but nearly five years in the other country until he was forced to come home.Leaving not only his best-friend/ex-wife behind, but also his daughter who had been born there.When his ex-wife's grandmother dies however, and leaves her with not only a plan to get to America to keep her family together but also enough money to do it she and Buck jump at the opportunity for him to be reunited with his daughter.The problem? None of the 118 nor his sister even know of the child's existance and Buck isn't exactly ready to tell them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this first chapter is a mess and glases over abuse and rape. You've been warned multiple times. No I don't plan on going in depth with discussing it but it needed to be in this bit first.

Buck's birthday had never been a big deal to anyone in his family, well at least not to the family in North America that is. When he was living in Buenos Aires, Argentina it had been a whole shebang: presents, two cakes and parties, but now it didn't even get celebrated. Which was fine because he understood that everyone else around him had plans with other people. It wasn't their fault that  _ his  _ people were currently stuck on another continent, but thankfully not for long, or that he had had to leave them to come back here three years ago because his parents had pressured him by saying that Maddie was sick. 

It hadn't taken him long to find out this was a lie and move to Los Angeles out of spite, figuring it was as far away from Pennsylvania as possible while still remaining in the country itself.

The first month he stayed in Argentina had been… jarring, to say the least. It hadn't even been his ideal place to go, if he had actually been asked, but his parents had made it clear that he was no longer welcome in their home due to his "foolish lapse in judgement."

At eighteen years old Evan decided to tell his parents he was a boy and  **not** a girl. For some reason he had even been fairly positive that his parents would accept it and be as supportive as they had when Maddie had told them she was getting married the year before. 

He was never really sure  _ why  _ he thought this though….

It wasn't like they had made it abundantly clear any time he did anything wrong just  **who** the favorite "daughter" was.

After all, Maddie wasn't the one who had a deep seated fear of bathtubs or sometimes flinched around sinks. Even at twenty-seven years old now he could sometimes still feel his own fathers' hands around his neck, forcing him under water. 

He had always just assumed they did it because they didn't want him to be a girl so they would be happy that he wasn't actually one right? 

Growing up it had seemed like any time he did something wrong: sat the wrong way, spoke the wrong thing, liked the wrong things, or didn't look like the ideal daughter that his elder sister had somehow perfected, he was either being surrounded by water or water was used to cover up his screams somehow. 

When he inevitably came out with his hair dripping wet and clothes damp his parents always told anyone who was around that he just loved to take baths.

He first told his parents and sister that he didn't want them to refer to him as a girl anymore at age twelve, figuring it was just as good time as any to try and be the boy he knew he was. Maddie had grinned and immediately wanted to come up with boy names for him only to be excused from the table when their mother abruptly cleared her throat and glared at the eldest. Evan then had to listen to a three hour lecture on why he confused and that it was just a phase. That if he ever brought it up again then he would be removed from the family until he came to his senses.

He had  _ conveniently  _ forgotten, blocked out, this bit of information when he revisited the topic at eighteen however. Believing that like himself, his parents were still ecstatic about Maddie's proposal, and that they would take it as just an added bonus of not having to go dress shopping. Evan  **hated** dress shopping which everyone and their mother knew.

He was… wrong. 

Instead they had kicked him out of the house for a week and told him to find somewhere else to stay. Unfortunately with Maddie out of the house the one week had turned into two weeks, then four, since she wasn't there to ask where he was. So he stayed with his friend Brandon. He had had an open invitation to stay at their house for long periods of time since they had been ten years old anyway so Evan knew it wouldn't be a big deal, until it was.

What Evan didn't know was that Brandon's parents had decided to take a month-long vacation mere days before he got kicked out so they had the house to themselves. Which normally wouldn't have been a problem except that upon recent years Brandon had shown more of an interest in Evan. They even considered themselves dating, as did everyone else, after the other had continuously said so to anyone who would listen. No one cared to ask Evan if he actually  _ wanted _ to date his friend but in the high society they grew up in it hadn't mattered. 

So when the two repeatedly found themselves in bed during the four weeks of his stay, regardless of Evan saying no and finding himself being held down, he didn't fight it. 

He didn't tell anyone until years later. 

It didn't even register in his mind that the situation had been  _ wrong  _ until months later and  _ someone else _ had to tell him it was for him to get it.

After the banishment he went back to his house to find his father holding a duffle bag packed with all of his clothes, namely the cursed dresses they had bought for him against his approval, and his mother holding an envelope with a first class ticket to Buenos Aires, Argentina, a work visa, and his passport. 

Eventually he got a job working at a bar and became great friends with his boss to the point that they even became roommates. 

  
The next thing Evan knew five years passed with him staying in Argentina and raising the child who was born a mere three days after his own birthday. Which was why his birthday hadn't been a big deal in his mind. Hell, he wasn't even sure if the 118 knew when his birthday even  _ was  _ but Maddie did which was why he felt annoyed when he realized that it was today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck doesn't know how to communicate and demands his apartment key back from Eddie. Then decides to say fuck it and move into the new house.
> 
> Life decides to throw a curveball into his plans.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally slipped into first person narrative for this one for a bit and might in the future too... Oops?? Not really willing to fix it. Sorry if it messes with some people.
> 
> I could merge this one with the third chapter but the next one will be in Eddie's POV and might contain smut soooooooooo you've been warned I guess??
> 
> Also Buck and Eddie's relationship up until this point is clarified.

He wasn't going to let the realization dampen his mood though. Especially since he was off duty soon and could fire up his laptop when he got home to talk to Amoretta for a few hours before she had to go to bed. The five hour time difference between them had taken a toll on their relationship but they made it work when they could. He knew without a doubt that after she went to bed he and Is, Amoretta's step-mother, would discuss the plan for them to move to America in every miniscule detail there was. 

Their flight was scheduled for next week and he couldn't be more excited. Unfortunately he also couldn't request off of work or people would ask questions that he wasn't ready to answer just yet. Not yet willing to unload the years of trauma that he would have to go through to explain his other family. Not to mention the fact that he wouldn't be able to handle his sister's outrage at learning that she's had a niece for almost nine years.

Instead of being mad he focused on helping Eddie put the fire hoses away while ignoring the concerned glances the other had been giving him.

"So Christopher wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over on the twenty-sixth and spend the night. Said something about him beating you in a lego war?"

Buck pursed his lips in thought and tried to come up with a nice way to turn the boy down. Normally he would be ecstatic about spending some time with his other favorite small child but spending Amoretta's birthday with another kid just felt _wrong_. 

"It's okay if you don't you know. I can just make up something to tell him when I get to the house." Eddie replied with a small frown on his face.

Buck stared at the other man some more, emotions swirling in him, still unsure of how to respond but already angry at himself for disappointing the other. His mouth opened to speak only to close once more. It wasn't until Eddie turned around, most likely accepting the none answer as a reply itself.

"I need your key!" The words force themselves out before he can stop them. His hand reaching out and turning upright expectantly.

"You what?" The reply sounded hoarse, almost like all the air in the older man's lungs had been knocked out.

Evan bit his lip and fought his brain as the thoughts of Eddie leaving flashed in his mind. 

"IneedyourkeybecauseI'mmovingandIgaveyouthespare. Theothershavecopieswhichisfine, but I need yours to turn in so I can move out!!"

Buck can't explain what he sees on the others' face then, he thinks it's heartbreak but that would be insane. He definitely doesn't flinch when Eddie jerks his hand down to his keys and yanks the loft key off. He doesn't imagine a much lighter hand slapping him or phantom hair on his shoulders as the key is placed in his hand.

He finishes his side of putting up the hoses by himself in silence as he watches the other man walk away, knowing that he owes Eddie an explanation. That he's not leaving the 118, just moving into a house with his secret kid and her mother. Unfortunately Buck has never been good at explaining his feelings.

💠

The drive to his apartment is a blur and his two duffle bags are packed in the back seat before he even registers being there. The keys are delivered to his land lord, with no words spoken between them other than a mere thanks. He knew he still had a bit before they even got here but he figures he may as well get used to the place sooner rather than later with the travesty of a conversation that just happened between him and Eddie.

He had only been in the house twice before: once to show Isadora around, via phone, for the open house, and the other to make sure the contractors got his bathroom the way he wanted it since they had to gut his walk in closet, and the hallway closet to make it an ensuite. He had the option of them putting in a wall to give him a new closet but he chose to go with a nice dark brown armoire placed in the bathroom instead.

The furniture and appliances in the rest of the house had been something they both agreed on and had spent weeks arguing over. Both adults unwilling to concede on the others' choices only to have Amoretta be the tie breaker.

He wasn't sure how much the house cost, was fairly positive he had been told at some point, but he had paid for it with the converted money Is sent over. They would have to get her name put on the title later on but for now it was in just his.

He parked his Jeep in front of the garage, not seeing any need to actually use the thing, and grabbed one of his bags out. His phone rang just as he got his key ring off his belt and grabbed the new house key.

He glanced around the neighborhood as he walked up the patio to the door and couldn't shake the feeling that it looked familiar for some reason. 

He just couldn't understand why. 

He spotted his neighbor across the street coming out of his own vehicle and couldn't help but notice how familiar it looked. 

_'It's probably the exhaustion.'_ He thought as he put the key into the door. He had just got off a twenty-four hour shift after all, not to mention the Eddie debacle afterwards.

With that thought he goes back to get his other bag from the car, ignoring the key still in the latch, figuring he wouldn't want to come back out once he was inside. He had an idle thought of putting sheets on the bed until he remembered that Isadora had somehow hired a cleaning service to come over after the house was set up and cameras were in place. Buck idly wondered if she'd be keeping them afterwards or not. He didn't really see the point in it then and still didn't but was grateful that he had clean sheets to lay on since the whole point of having them come out was so he could move in whenever he wanted without having to fix it up.

He was back at the door when he heard his name being called. Ironically it sounded alot like Eddie calling him, which was impossible since Eddie lived in a completely separate neighborhood than he did and in a house instead of an apartment.

_'Except that he wasn't at his apartment and he was most definitely at his new house.'_ He thought as he heard the voice call him again.

Wait….

The houses did seem really familiar on the drive over. 

Then there was the truck across the street that he swore he knew from somewhere.

Oh no….

Sheer panic takes over as he focused on the person calling him and his eyes widened as he realized _where_ he had come from….

Across the street… 

Out of the _very familiar_ truck….

The years of ballerina training he had under his belt took over, as he pivoted towards the door and struggled to open it.

This could _not_ be happening!

No.

No, no, no no!!!

He heard the voice getting closer, exactly what he _didn't want_ , when he finally got the damn thing open and threw himself into the house while somehow slamming the door closed in the other man's face.

_'Not the best way to handle your problems Buckley.…'_ His brain chided.

"Evan, you do realize you left your bags out here right?" 

"Yes." He replied weakly. 

He couldn't move.

Couldn't face the other man. 

Especially not now!

Not here, not in the house that held his secrets and put them on display for everyone to see. 

The house that was _proud_ of the man he's become and was so very obviously full of love from all the happy pictures on the wall from years passed. 

All the pictures that show him from **before** , **during** , and **after** _._

"Evan," The other voice pleaded from beyond the door, "please open the door. I don't understand why you didn't tell me about this but I'm not angry. I'm just confused."

_'You aren't now but you will be.'_ He thought as he stared at the wood between them.

Buck steeled his resolve and opened the door, ready to be yelled at or hit. Both were an option at this point as far as he was concerned. Instead Eddie just stared at him and frowned for some reason.

He huffed at the elder and grabbed his bags, determined to ignore the older man as he gracefully turned and walked towards his bedroom to put his bags on the floor not really caring if the other followed or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, cliffhanger!! Sorry about that but wanted to switch the POV so it had to be done. Also possible smut in next chapter in case you didn't read the above note!!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, and please don't think to much on how Buck's bathroom was built... I think I focused to much on it... The bathroom is a character now I guess??


End file.
